Meet Me Under The Mistletoe
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: (One Shot) Austin and Ally have't spoken since that New Years kiss last year. They had had an amazing time. But then the some how find each other a year later. "Ah...I know who you are. You're the guy I shared a new years kiss and then never called." How does one go about this situation?


**This wont go under the One Shots Story because its a special one shot…**

 **PS. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I just haven't had time.**

* * *

Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

December 20th

He was stunned – the stranger whom stood in front of him looked exactly like the girl he had kissed last years New Years.

 _Should I confront her or wait to see if she notices me?_

Austin and Dez were in the Mall Cafeteria. Austin was munching down on a few french fries Dez had ordered. They were doing some last minute Christmas shopping.

Austin happened to lift his head up for a moment and his eyes shot in the direction of a familiar brunette girl sitting at the opposite end of the cafeteria. She was wearing a green sweater shirt and her hair was curled. She smiled as she was talking to her friend across from her. She was too far away for Austin to actually make out anything she was saying. But he tried anyways...and failed.

"Who are you looking at?" Dez asked as he craned his head to the direction Austin's eyes were facing. Dez attempted to find the object of Austin's interest but just couldn't figure it out. There were way too many people in the area. He could be looking at anything or anyone.

"Im not sure yet." Austin said in a daze. Austin wasn't paying any attention to wait Dez said but just let his subconscious worry about it. He was way more interested in finding out who that girl was.

"What are you talking about?" Dez snapped his fingers continuously in front of Austin's face until he came back to reality. "Dude! Earth to Austin..."

Austin sped his head to face Dez and gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Dude, what are you looking at? You've been staring in that direction for almost five minutes." Dez looked down at his phone and showed Austin what the time was which was 12:46pm.

"I was looking at someone." Austin took another french fry and placed it in his mouth.

"Would it perhaps be a girl?" Dez raised an eyebrow curious.

"Actually, yes."

Dez sat up as this conversation finally had got interesting, "Really? Who? An ex?"

"No, she's not an ex girlfriend."

"Okay...then who is she?"

"She's a girl I kissed a long time ago."

Dez jumped out of his chair. He always overreacted over things like this. "What? Who?" He turns his head and starts pointing out random girls in the room. "Her?"

"No."

He kept on picking random girls but he never got any of them right and eventually gave up. He placed his head on his hand, "Hmff. Why don't you just tell me who it is?"

"Because then you'll do your creepy love whisperer voice."

"Like this here, _Love Whisperer_ , voice?" He whispered like usual.

"Yeah. This is not a job for the Love Whisperer. She's just a random girl I shared a kiss with for New Years because we were under the mistletoe and it was midnight. She was the closest girl to me and we had been talking all night. So, we just did it. Not a big deal. I haven't talked to her all year."

"It's fate!" Dez yelled earning him a few eyes landing on him giving him a weird look.

"Calm down." Austin looked up at Dez. "Sit down." Austin was used to this kind of behavior from his best friend. If he never acted crazy then there would be something to worry about.

Dez sat in his chair, "You can't deny it."

"Well I am. It's not fate. I don't even know the girl. And it might not even be her"

"Then you can get to know her. Go up to her and talk to her."

"No way! I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to throw out the left over fries and we can go finish shopping, okay?"

"Fine." Dez crossed his arms.

Austin grabs his bags and heads over to the garbage bin near the brunette Austin was just eyeing.

He quickly walks away and heads over to a clothing shop. It was filled with girly clothing. Dez gave him a weird look while Austin said, "I need to get my mom something. I'll probably just get her a scarf or something. She's been asking for one. You know, those Forever scarves girls are talking about." Austin walked over to the back wall.

"They're called Affinity scarves." She heard a girls voice behind him. Austin turned around and it was the same brunette Dez and Austin were just talking about. "I don't work here but I know a lot about clothes for girls. Looking for something for your girlfriend?"

"No, my mom. I don't have a girlfriend." Austin told her. Austin knew that this was totally the girl he had shared a magical kiss with last year.

"Oh, okay. And you were thinking of getting her a scarf? Nice choice. Do you know her favorite colour?"

"No."

"Well, then you should choose a popular colour that can go with anything." She picked up a black scarf. "Here. Black goes with everything."

"Thanks." Austin took it from her hand.

"No problem." The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm Ally."

"Austin."

"I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere. Have we met before?"Ally tilted her head.

"I was thinking the same thing. Does New Years ring any bells?"

Ally's eyes brighten, "Right...you were the guy who kissed me and never called." She smiled with a laugh.

"Yeah...sorry about that?"

"No worries. It was a year ago."

The three of us head over to the cashier. I had totally forgot about Dez. He left looking for something for his girlfriend, Trish, anyways. I pay for the scarf and was about to leave the shop when Dez nudged me. He looks at Ally and back at me over and over. He was practically asking me to ask her out.

I sigh and grab a piece of paper and write me number on. I quickly go up to Ally and tap her shoulder. She turns around and smiles, "Here. Now you get the chance to call me. If you want anyways."

She takes the paper out of my hand and smiles at me, "Thanks. I'll take it under consideration." She lifts the paper up and places it in her purse.

"My phone will be on." I say before she leaves the store. I turn around to face Dez and glare at him. "I can't believe you made me do that."

"Hey, now you might have a possible date for the Christmas Party your label is throwing."

"That is if she calls me."

"She will."

"How can you be so sure? What if she doesn't call me just like what I did with her?"

"That way she acted."

"You monitored the way she acted."

"Yep, she was open and happy around you."

"Whatever you say, Dez. I'm going to drop by my parents mattress store."

"Okay, I'm going to meet up with Trish after I drop off her gift at my place."

"Bye."

I walk to Moon's Mattress Kingdom and my mom walks up to me. "Hello, Austin. What brings you to Moon's Mattress Kingdom? Buying a new bed for your apartment?"

"No. My bed is fine. I just came by to say hello."

"Okay, well I'm really busy right now. Christmas rush."

"Okay."

Well, that was no fun. My parents are busy at work and Dez is going to meet up with Trish. I guess I'll just go home.

I start my car and rive to my apartment. I unlock the door on the third floor and enter. I set all the gifts I bought in my room inside my closet.

Suddenly my phone starts going off. I look at the ID but it unknown. I answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Austin?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Ally."

"Ally. Hey."

"Hey, I'm not doing anything tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner?"

"Actually, that sounds great."

"Meet at Grants at seven?"

"Perfect. See you tonight."

"Yeah, see you tonight."

I hang up the phone and call Dez. After a few rings he finally answers the phone, "What's up, Austin?"

"Guess who called me and guess who's going on a date tonight at seven?!"

"Ally called you and you are going on a date tonight."

"That's right!"

"Man, I'm so happy for you. Have fun. Oh, dude it's already five."

"Two hours is nothing."

"Well, have fun."

"Thanks. Not just now but for what you did earlier getting me to give her my number. I couldn't have done it. I was already nervous enough."

"Well, glad I could help."

I hang up the phone and then jump into the shower. After I change into some nice clothes and do my hair. I have so much spare time. What to do...what to do…

I decide to leave the house early and find a flower shop. After I arrive at one, I look at all the flowers.

"Excuse me sir." I hear a woman's voice and I turn around. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm going on a date with this girl and I was thinking of getting her some flowers. It's our first date."

She grabs a couple roses, "Roses, the perfect first date flower."

"Thanks."

I buy the flowers and then look at my phone. It's almost seven. I head over to Grants. Grants is the perfect first date restaurant. It's romantic and it's gorgeous at Christmas time.

I walk inside and I find a lady standing at the front door. "Table for one?"

"Table for two."

"Right this way." I turn around and find Ally entering the building as well.

"One second. My date arrived." The lady stands still while I quickly go over to Ally. "Hey."

"Hey."

"These are for you." I hand her the flowers I bought.

"Austin, these are beautiful. Thanks." She smiles again. Her smiles is so beautiful, like her.

We get to our table and we sit down as Ally sets her flowers to the side. We are given the menus and we order our drinks. "You look very beautiful." I say.

"Oh, thank you, Austin. You look very handsome."

"Thanks."

We scroll though the menus and after picking we want and ordering, we sit there and talk.

"So what have I missed this mast year?" I ask.

"Well, I started working for a new company."

"Reevaluating. Nice."

"Well, it's more like a promotion. They are giving me a chance to move my office to London."

I nearly choke on my drink, "London. You moving?"

"Well, I'm not sure. They are giving me some time to think about it. And if I decide to, I get this giant raise along with other amazing packages with the promotion. So, what about you?"

"Well, I'm currently working with a record label. I just started out so I'm not very well known anywhere."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is."

Not too long after, our food comes. Be begin eating and continue talking all night.

"So, my label is having this Christmas Party Christmas Eve and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

Ally smiles, "I'd love to go."

"Great." I smile as I finish eating my food.

I walk Ally to her car. "I had a really great time tonight." Ally says.

"So, did I."

There was a sweet silence between the two of us and then I just went for it. I kissed her. And it was like Christmas magic. We look at each other and smile. "I'll see you the 24th then."

"I'll pick you up."

The 24th

"Dez, what do I Do?"

"Austin, calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. I haven't been able to get her out of my head and I'm seeing her tonight."

"You two are going to have lots of fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. I'm just nervous."

"Now, go get ready. You're picking her up in an hour."

After I am finish getting ready Dez had already left my place. I grab my keys and take a deep breath. I jump in my car and drive over to Ally's. She had texted me her address. She surprisingly doesn't live that far from me. Who knew?

I walk up to her front door and knock three times. I wait for a bit until the door opens and Ally appears. She's wearing a dress and she looks very gorgeous. "You look very pretty."

"Thanks."

We head over to where the Christmas Party is. We enter inside the building where the music starts getting louder. "I'm going to get us some drinks." I say.

After I find us some drinks I go back to Ally to find her talking to some guy. "Here." I give the drink to her. "Who's this?"

"Andy." She says.

"We just met." Andy says.

"I'm Austin."

"Oh, right. The newly signed singer."

"That's me."

"I can't wait. Maybe we can write a song together."

"Oh, you sing too?" Ally asked.

"Yep. I've been signed to this label for two years now."

"Wow." I say.

"It's a dream come true."

"It sure is." The night went on and I noticed Ally getting tired. "Do you want me to bring you home?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ally, you're ankles are swelling. I'm taking you home."

We walk out of the building and as soon as we leave I pick up Ally bridal style and catch her off guard,"Austin! What are you doing?" She laughs.

"You can barely walk."

"I'm sure I could have made it to the car."

"I'm sure you could have."

I let her down and she gets into the drivers side.

I drive her home. Once we get to the house I walk her up to the door.

"I had an amazing night tonight." She says.

"So, did I."

We share a kiss and then she smiles as I look into her eyes.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

We go inside her place and I notice some boxes around the house.

"What's with all the boxes, If I may ask?"

"Um..." We sit down on her couch. "I decided to take that offer in London."

"Oh. Well, it's an amazing offer you couldn't not take."

"And I know this is crazy to even ask. But I've been enjoying the time I get to spend with you."

"So have I." I grab her hands.

"But how would you feel if you went to London with me?"

"What?"

"I know it's crazy to even ask. And I get it if you say no but I feel like what we have, this is supposed to happen. Like we are meant to be or something. And Christmas of all time to meet. We even met for the first time last year around Christmas time. And I know you can't just leave you're new record label. It's silly for me to even ask. And we barely even know each oth-" I cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her.

"I totally get what you're feeling. We have only known each other for a few days but we have this amazing connection."

"What are you saying?"

"Ally, I'll go to London with you."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Really." She practically tackles me and we both end up laughing on the floor. "And technically we have known each other for a year."


End file.
